¡Al fin lo descubrio!
by MaestroJGC
Summary: ¿Cuantas cosas tiene que pasar Adrien para que descubra lo que siente por Marinette?


¡Al fin lo descubrió!

Alya y Marinette iban caminando mientras charlaban hasta que alguien chocó con Marinette y la tumbó al suelo.

-¡Lo siento, iba distraído!

Adrien la agarró de la mano y la ayudó a levantar.

-N...no te preocupes, yo también iba distraída.

Los dos se sonrieron nervioso.

-Nos vamos.

El chico se quiso ir pero se olvidó de que no soltó la mano de su amiga y casi la lleva con él.

-¡Lo siento! No se que me pasa hoy.

La soltó y se fue corriendo mientras que Marinette lo veía irse con la boca abierta y cierta morena veía ésa escena confundida.

¿Él se dio cuenta de que dijo nos vamos y no nos vemos?

.

.

Nino estaba sentado junto a Adrien en el parque mientras el rubio tomaba un descanso de su sesión de fotos.

-Alya me contó el accidente con Marinette.

Adrien lo miró mientras tomaba un poco de agua de su botella.

-¿Te gusta Marinette?

Tras oír ésa pregunta el chico se ahogó con el agua y se puso a toser.

-¿De qué hablas? ella es mi amiga, no me gusta de la forma que tu piensas.

Volvió a tomar un poco de agua.

Nino sonrió con malicia y se le ocurrió una mentira.

-Que bueno, por que Alya me dijo que Marinette y Nathaniel se hicieron novios.

Nuevamente el rubio se puso a toser mientras el moreno hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse.

Adrien lo miró con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-Que bueno, espero que sean felices.

Acercó la botella a sus boca para beber algo de agua pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-No va a durar mucho, Nathaniel está engañando a Marinette, el otro día lo vi besarse con otra chica.

Adrien tapó la botella y miró a su amigo con un rostro que hizo a Nino arrepentirse.

-¡Era broma, ellos ni siquiera son novios, Marinette lo rechazo por que le gusta alguien más!

Muy mala elección de palabras.

Adrien lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y le mostró una sonrisa.

-Dime ¿quién es el que le gusta a mi pr... a Marinette?

Nino tragó duró mientras el camarógrafo se acercaba a ellos.

-Joven Adrien, se terminó el descan...

-¡Váyase de aquí que estoy hablado!

El hombre se cayó al suelo y se fue asustado en cuatro patas.

-Ahora habla, quiero saber quien es ése sujeto para hablar con él, por que si la lástima con un rechazo ó un engaño... mejor no te lo digo por que aún es de día y no quiero traumar a los niños que ahí por aqui.

-P-pero me traumas a mi.

-¡A nadie le importa, ya habla!

El moreno no sabía que hacer, le tenía miedo a su amigo pero si decía la verdad Alya iba a dar mucho más miedo, así que prefirio mentir.

-N-no lo sé, solo sé que le gusta alguien, nada más.

Adrien lo soltó y se puso de pie para ir con el fotógrafo pero antes miró a su asustado amigo.

-Olvida lo que viste ¿quieres?

Y se fue con una sonrisa mientras que Nino se tapaba el rostro para que nadie lo vea llorar.

Plagg se asomó un poco por la camisa de su portador y lo miró.

-¿Qué fue éso?

El chico se sonrojo un poco.

-No lo sé, creo que me deje llevar.

El kwami se confundió aún más.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé!

.

.

Al otro día.

Alya y Nino se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela a hablar sobre sus amigos, mayormente Adrien, para ser exacto.

-Ayer Adrien estaba nervioso cuando habló con Marinette y no es la primera vez, cuando le pidió su autógrafo por la portada que ella le hizo a Jagged Stone, él también estaba muy nervioso.

Nino miró a la chica algo pensativo.

-Quizás... quizás Adrien se sigue sintiendo mal por lo que pasó la primera vez que se conocieron.

La chica fruncio un poco el ceño.

-Cuando le pedí que la vaya a ayudar con su tío el se emocionó.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos.

-A lo mejor le emocionó probar sus estudios de chino.

Alya apretó sus puños con algo de enojó.

¿Desde cuándo Nino era un poco listo?

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?

El chico sudo frío, iba a mentir pero ver los ojos de Alya en ése momento le dio miedo.

-Ayer le quise hacer una broma, le dije que Nathaniel y ella eran novios y él casi me pega. Éso es todo lo que dire, no quiero recordar la otra parte.

Se tapó su traumado rostro y la chica sonrió con malicia mientras frotaba sus manos.

-Ya se que hacer para que Agreste se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y tu me vas a ayudar.

Nino respiró profundo, éso no le gustaba nada.

.

.

En el receso.

Alya arrastró a toda la clase a participar en el juego más despiadado y maleficio que pueda existir, verdad ó reto.

-Yo empiezo.

La morena miró a Adrien y éste palidecio.

-¿Verdad ó reto?

Quizas Adrien no era bueno en los juegos grupales pero sabia que pasaba algo, desde que pusieron seguro en la puerta lo sospechó.

-Verdad.

La morena sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas de Marinette?

El rubio alzó una ceja confundido.

-Es una gran amiga, es muy talentosa y decidida, me alegra que sea mi amiga.

Marinette sonrió al oír éso y ahora Nino se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Verdad ó reto?

-¿No se supone que debe ser otra...

-Contesta Agreste.

Alya lo interrumpió y el suspiro derrotado.

-Verdad.

-¿Verdad qué el otro día no le podías sacar el ojo de encima a Marinette cuando tenían puesto unos short cortos? ¿Qué ésas largas y sexys piernas te llamaron mucho la atención?

Marinette y Adrien se sonrojaron y Nino sintió miedo por que Alya lo fulmino con la mirada.

Al parecer no debió decir largas y sexys piernas por que se delató él mismo de que también la miró.

-E-es v-verdad. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Habló con un hilo de voz y Kim se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Verdad ó reto?

-Ya no quiero jug...

-Contesta Agreste.

Alya nuevamente se acercó pero está vez él no iba a tener miedo de ella.

-Verdad.

Ó quizás si.

-¿Marinette te parece linda?

El chico miró a la sonrojada chica, nunca la había visto con atención antes.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea linda...

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

¿Qué tan ciego era?

Marinette sintió un dolor en el pecho pero Adrien continúo hablando.

-En realidad yo creo que ella es hermosa.

Todos soltaron un pequeño grito mientras Marinette tapaba su sonrojado rostro.

Ahora Alix se acercó al chico con una sonrisa igual de malvada que la de Alya.

-¿Verdad ó reto?

El sonrojado chico suspiro cansado.

-Reto.

-Te reto a que nos digas a que chica del salón besarias si tuvieses que elegir.

Adrien se puso de pie con sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Sin duda alguna a Marinette! ¡¿Contentos?! ¡Ahora déjenme salir!

Se puso a hacer fuerza con el picaporte para intentar salir mientras Marinette se hacía viento con su cuaderno.

-¿Verdad ó reto?

Rose se acercó a él con una dulce sonrisa.

Adrien ya sabia que la chica era amable así que contestaria una última pregunta.

-Está es la última y después me dejan salir, elijo verdad.

La rubia le sonrió.

-¿A qué chica de toda esta escuela le darías cataclismo si tuvieses que elegir?

El chico abrió sus ojos con espanto y se puso a golpear la puerta.

-¡Quiero ver a mi abogado! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Conozco mis derechos!

-Primero responde bro.

Adrien miró como Nino sonreía victorioso, definitivamente era una venganza por lo que le hizo ayer.

-Nunca pensé en éso, no lo sé.

-Tsk.

Rose se fue a su asiento molesta y ahora Juleka se acercó al rubio.

-¿Te gusta Marinette?

Y con éso dicho, Adrien tumbó la puerta y huyó mientras que Marinette no sabía si estar enojada con sus amigos ó agradecida por hacerle pasar el mejor momento de toda su vida.

.

.

Adrien llegó a su casa, se dio un largo baño hasta el anochecer, se transformo en Cat noir y se fue a reunir con Ladybug.

El felino iba mirando al frente y no con la mirada sobre Ladybug como siempre.

Nunca lo pensó pero Marinette fue con la única chica que fue el mismo algunas veces.

Cuando le fue a ayudar con su tío la saludo como lo haría Cat noir. Cuando la fue a buscar para ayudarla con Demoilustrador la trató casi como a Ladybug y le dijo princesa y así mismo lugó de que todo terminó le interesaba saber que opinaba de Cat noir. Cuando jugaron videojuegos él se sentía nervioso y más cuando ambos quisieron tomar el mismo control, algo en el tuvo ganas de saltar alegré, también ése día le habló abiertamente, más que como lo hacía con Nino y por último cuando le pidió su autógrafo se sentía muy nervioso.

¿Qué le pasaba realmente?

No lograba entender.

A caso era lo que sus amigos le dijeron.

Ladybug lo miraba preocupada ya que tenia la mirada perdida y casi chocó con una pared.

-¿Te sientes bien?

El héroe la miró con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Ella y yo sólo somos amigos, yo jamás te traicionaria!

Y se fue llorando dejando a la chica muy confundida.

.

.

Al otro día.

Marinette se acercó a Adrien muy nerviosa y éste estaba igual ó quizás peor que ella.

-Yo... me quería disculpar con lo de ayer, ya les di una pequeña lección a todos, así que no te molestaran más.

El chico sonrió aliviado al saber que lo iban a dejar en paz gracias a su amiga, nunca la vio enojada pero sabía que hasta Chloe e inclusive Alya le tenían miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Gracias Marinette. Vamos a clases.

La chica asintió y se fueron.

El rubio iba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era imposible que él se enamoré de su amiga, que lo pongan a prueba que se los demostraría, Marinette es sólo su amiga y nada más.

-Adrien, espera...

El chico se volteó a ver que quería su amiga y se sonrojo más que la cabellera de Nathaniel.

Marinette estaba de rodilla y con su cabeza gacha.

¡Le iba a pedir matrimonio!

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y dio unos saltitos mientras daba vueltas alegré.

-¡Oh my God! ¡Oh my God! ¡Oh my God! ¡Acepto!

La chica levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Listo, gracias por esperarme mientras me ataba las agujetas. Por cierto ¿me dijiste algo? No te di atención.

Adrien tapó su rostro avergonzado.

-N-no dije nada, debo ir al baño, dile a la maestra que llegaré tarde.

Se fue corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Marinette lo veía irse confundida.

-¿Le habrá caído mal algo?

Y se fue al salón de clases mientras que Adrien se encerró en el baño y se lavó la cara.

-No puede ser.

Se miró al espejo.

-Me gusta Marinette.

Y así Adrien por fin descubrió que le gustaba su amiga.

¿Cómo avanzará esta relación ahora?

¿Qué otras cosas hará Alya para unirlos?

¿En cuantos otros problemas se metera Nino por hablar de más?

Nadie lo sabé.

¡Fin!

.

.

Hola!

¡Terminé! Me tarde unos 30 minutos en terminarlo.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo y por favor dejen sus reviews si les gustó.

Volveré...


End file.
